


one two three four, tell me that you love me more

by HalfFizzbin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Slice of Life, princess astronauts, the unadulterated evil of Home Owners Associations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fragments of an <i>epic romance.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	one two three four, tell me that you love me more

**Author's Note:**

> I had these four very little fics, and people wanted me to put them on AO3 so they'd be easier to keep track of, so then I just decided they were all in the same universe so I would have an excuse to smash them together in chronological order.
> 
> WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH.

**1) cream and two sugars**

When Stiles wakes up, he smells coffee.

It’s disorienting, because he hasn’t woken up to the smell of coffee in years— _two_ years, in fact, since he lived with his father. For a moment, his olfactory confusion is so profound that he forgets where he is.

Then he stretches himself awake, feels the unfamiliar aches and twinges in his body, and remembers: he’s not at home, and he’s not in his dorm room. He’s in Derek’s loft.

He  _spent the night with Derek._ Having sex. Like, really a lot of it.

“Okay, be cool,” he says out loud to himself, and then rolls his eyes because  _great job, Stiles, he can probably hear every word you say, could you_ be  _more of a pathetic virgin right now._ “Damn it,” he sighs, sitting up and throwing one of Derek’s stupid decorative shams against the wall.  _“Damn it.”_

“Are you okay?” Derek appears by the bed, fucking _resplendent_ in dark boxer-briefs and nothing else. Stiles wants to throw another pillow. “Are you hurt? Last night, you asked me to… but you should tell me if I hurt you.”

Stiles’ skin goes hot everywhere. Derek didn’t hurt him last night. Derek  _destroyed_ him. Stiles isn’t sure if he’s ever going to be able to go about his normal everyday business without flashing back to it—the heavy sighs and unselfconscious groans, skin sliding against skin and Derek’s voice in his ear,  _Stiles, Stiles, oh,_ and Stiles answering him,  _yes, fuck, damn it Derek,_ ** _harder._**

“I made coffee,” Derek offers, when Stiles is silent for a few moments. “Here, I hope that’s not too much sugar. Are you hungry?”

Stiles takes the mug. He wants to  _cry_ into it. “You  _ruined_  me,” he says before he can think better of it, looking down into his coffee instead of at Derek’s face. “I didn’t think. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Derek is at his side in an instant, laying a cautious hand on Stiles’ thigh. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“Yes, you  _should_ have, oh my god, you’re not listening.” Stiles slams back almost the entire mug, relishing the burn. “You didn’t hurt me, you were perfect, you were…” He raises his eyes to meet Derek’s, which are wide-open and confused and infuriatingly beautiful. “You were amazing. Don’t worry about it.”

“You too,” Derek says, and Stiles snorts derisively. “No, stop that. You were. You  _are._ I…  want to say I’m honored. That you chose me.”

_Honored._ Stiles deserves this. He deserves to suffer, because coming home for summer break after his sophomore year of college and walking up to his emotionally-unavailable longtime crush and saying  _I’d really like to lose my virginity, wanna help me out?_ was the dumbest thing he’s ever done. And he’s done a  _lot_ of dumb things. 

“You don’t have to do the whole morning-after coddling routine, dude,” Stiles says, his throat stinging. “That’s not what we agreed on. But uh, thanks. You’re good at making coffee. And you’re  _really_ good at, well. You know. But you don’t need me to tell you that again, probably. Oh jesus.”

“What we  _agreed_ on?” Derek takes his mug from him. “Stiles. What exactly do you think this is? Because I thought…”

“What? You thought what?”

“I thought we were finally… you chose _me_ ,” Derek says, making emphatic gestures with his eyebrows. “I thought you were, you know.  _Choosing_  me. Was that not…” He searches Stiles’ face, looking uncertain. “I’d planned to make you pancakes for breakfast. Chocolate chip, with whipped cream. Do you like pancakes?”

“I… yes?” Stiles reaches up, heart pounding wildly, and touches Derek’s morning-stubbled jaw with his fingertips. “I like pancakes a lot,” he confesses. “I  _love_ them, a little, maybe. I missed them, when I was at school. Pancakes totally should have Skyped with me more often.”

“Maybe pancakes were sick of your fucking mixed messages,” Derek says, and his smile looks relieved and joyful before he leans in and presses it against Stiles’. “Come on, let me feed you. You’ll need your strength for later. I hope you don’t have any plans for the next 48 hours or so.”

“Well,  _now_ I have plans.” Stiles runs a hand down Derek’s bare chest, vibrating with caffeine and elation. “Did you say something about whipped cream?”

::

**2) flight risk**

“Excuse me! Excuse me, ma’am!” Stiles waves his hand into the aisle until one of the flight attendants shuffles over. She looks markedly unenthusiastic, but it’s not her fault; it’s the twelfth time Stiles has pressed the call button. Derek’s been counting.

“Yes, sir?” the flight attendant says venomously. She introduced herself as Bernice at the beginning of the flight. Derek feels pretty sorry for Bernice.

“It’s a little chilly,” Stiles tells her, shuddering dramatically for effect. “I think my  _husband_ and I would be more comfortable with some blankets?”

“We might not have two blankets left. There are a lot of elderly passengers onboard.”

“That’s fine!” Stiles says with a sunny smile. “My  _husband_ and I can share.”

“Jesus christ,” Derek mutters, running his hand over his face. It’s been like this pretty much nonstop for the past three days; Stiles is  _ludicrous._

(Derek wishes he could say he minds it, but he really doesn’t.)

“Excellent,” Bernice says, grinding her teeth. 

“Sorry, we’re newlyweds,” Derek explains, holding up his ring. Stiles beams and flashes his too. “Also, he’s an idiot.”

“You know what  _else_  I am?” Stiles asks Bernice, leaning close to her like he’s about to tell a secret. “I’m his  _husband._ ”

“I want a divorce,” Derek announces, going back to absently thumbing through his Sky Mall magazine. “As soon as possible; we’re getting our bags and then it’s straight to the county courthouse.”

“You’ve changed,” Stiles sighs, widening his eyes sadly. “You’re not the same man I married. Ooh, you’ve got another pack of pretzels? Gimme!”

“If your  _husband_ presses the call button again,” Bernice tells Derek, “I’m going to make sure your luggage never makes it off this plane.”

“Tell you what, Bernice,” Stiles says, steepling his fingers together. “I’ve got a pretty extensive sexual bucket list, so just give us ten minutes in the bathroom and you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

_My husband,_ Derek thinks, and grins into his ginger ale. 

::

**3) you don’t bring me flowers**

“We should light a fire,” Stiles says, completely out of nowhere.

“What?” Derek lowers his book, setting it upside-down so that his thigh marks the page, and straightens up in his chair so he can look at Stiles where he’s lounging on the floor with his laptop. “It’s 83º outside. Are you cold?”

“No!” Stiles’ eyes widen. “Oh my god,  _no,_ stop with the mother-hen face, I just meant—”

“If you’re getting sick, you shouldn’t be lying on the floor,” Derek says, setting his book aside and sliding off the chair so he can kneel next to Stiles’ prone body. He presses a palm against Stiles’ forehead, huffing when he tries to squirm away. “You’re going to be sore everywhere.”

“Well if  _someone_ hadn’t insisted on going with the polished hardwood floors instead of the carpeting I wanted—”

“I won that coin toss, get the fuck over it. And have your own chair  _right there.”_ He does, too; it’s an expensive recliner, upholstered with dark red buttery-soft leather, and Stiles loves it so much that he slept in it three nights in a row after they brought it home. 

“My chair is  _way over there,_ though,” Stiles whines—and then he stops squirming away from Derek’s touch, even scoots closer and moves into it so that Derek’s hand is slipping into his hair. Derek rests his other hand low on Stiles’ back, letting it slide along his waist as Stiles rolls on his side to face him. “Remember the night we first got this place? We put sleeping bags on the floor, and we lit a fire, and we huddled together and stressed out about how we were never going to pay off the mortgage.”

“It was the middle of an unseasonable cold spell, and we had no furniture,” Derek says. “And then you saw our credit card debt and I thought you were having a heart attack. I almost called 911.”

“It was  _romantic,”_ Stiles insists, and then he does a neat little tuck-and-roll that ends with half his body sprawled out over Derek’s thighs. Derek tries to make a token sound of protest; it probably ends up coming out more like a contented rumble, if the smug grin on Stiles’ face is anything to go by. “You used to cuddle me  _all the time,”_ Stiles sighs, grin fading. “Has the spark already gone out of this relationship?”

“I fucked you literally five hours ago,” Derek reminds him. “In the kitchen. Twice.”

“Sometimes I think you’re just being dumb on purpose,” Stiles grumbles, snuggling down into Derek’s lap. Derek shifts into a more comfortable position, propped up against the bottom of his favorite chair, and starts rubbing his fingers against Stiles’ scalp the way he likes. “Mmmmyeah. Okay, we don’t have to light a fire. But we do have to order pizza from that terrible place on Vine and we have to eat it on the floor with only a cardboard box as a table.”

“I don’t—”

“It’s our  _anniversary,”_ Stiles says, glaring up at him. “We bought this house one year ago, today.”

“Oh.” Derek slides his other hand around Stiles’ chest, tugging him a little closer. “I thought we… don’t we already have an anniversary? That we don’t celebrate? I brought you flowers last year and you laughed at me for  _days.”_

“Yeah, sorry about that, those were actually really pretty,” Stiles says, reaching up to pat Derek’s cheek. “But no, this is going to be our  _real_ anniversary, okay? The day we stopped dicking around and decided we were going to be adults together. Mortgages. Water bills.  _Homeowner’s associations.”_

Derek shudders. “They yelled at me for weeks because I wanted to paint the shutters green.”

“They’re the deadliest enemy we’ve ever faced,” Stiles says solemnly. “But it’s worth it, right?”

Derek gazes down into Stiles’ bright, trusting eyes, and his heart rolls right over in his chest. He stretches toward the coffee table for his phone. 

“It was Angelo’s Pizza, right? Two large, plain cheese?” 

Stiles beams and pats Derek's stomach. “I’m gonna go find a cardboard box.

::

**4) adventures in babysitting**

In the years since he married Derek, Stiles has come home to a lot of surprises. Some have been bad ones (like Derek trying to fix the sink and flooding the entire kitchen), but most have been the good kind (like Derek waiting on their bed in a rented Navy uniform on Stiles’ birthday). 

This, though. This might be even better than the uniform thing.

“I didn’t think you were coming home for another hour,” Derek says, swiveling around in his tiny chair. A plastic tiara slips off his head and onto the floor.

“Nooooo!” Cece, Scott and Allison’s daughter, scrambles for the tiara and rearranges it in Derek’s hair. “You hafta wear your princess crown! This is a tea party for princesses  _only._ ”

“Of course, Princess Cecelia,” Derek says, offering her a solemn head-bow before taking a measured sip of imaginary tea. “Would you like another crumpet?”

“Yes please, Princess Derek,” Cece says graciously, holding out a little pink plate.

“You’re wearing clip-on diamond earrings,” Stiles points out in a choked voice. “They’re shaped like hearts.”

“They’re the crown jewels,” Derek says. “I’m first in line for the throne of Werewolfia.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles is too overwhelmed with delight to  _breathe._ “Is this like your  _thing?_  Is this what you two do every time she comes over and I’m not here?”

“No,” Derek says, smoothing out the ruffles of his purple tutu. “Sometimes we’re astronauts.”

“ _Princess_  astronauts,” Cece corrects. “There’s a  _difference.”_

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Derek agrees, reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Stiles whispers. “We need one of these.”

“What?” Derek’s head whips around, and his tiara falls off again. “What did you say?”

“What?” Stiles shifts his weight from foot to foot with exaggerated nonchalance. “What? No. Nothing.”

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, and then picks up Cece’s hand and bows over it. “I’m afraid I must escort you home now, Your Grace. Important matters of state have arisen, and it is my royal duty to attend to them.” Cece pouts, so Derek adds “You can have a fruit roll-up from the pantry.”

“Yaaaay!” Cece leaps out of her chair and runs toward the kitchen.

Derek leaps out of  _his_ chair and kisses Stiles so hard that his knees go weak and he drops his workbag. 

“Two of them,” Derek breathes when he pulls back, wiping the smears of his princess lipstick off the corners of Stiles’ mouth. “We need  _two_ of them. At least.”

“Two kids, got it,” Stiles agrees, nodding frantically. “Okay.  _Okay._ Let’s do this. Oh god. How do we do this.”

Derek shrugs. “Royal decree? I  _am_ the future queen of Werewolfia, after all.”

“Oh man,” Stiles says, beaming. “We’re  _idiots._ Someone would have to be  _insane_ to let us have babies.” 

“Yeah,” Derek says, beaming back. There’s a thud from the kitchen.

“I dropped the juice and there’s juice everywhere!” Cece calls, sounding relatively unconcerned about it.

“Awesome!” Stiles yells back. He jumps into Derek’s arms, his smile growing impossibly wider when he feels the giant earring digging into his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so I hope you're all happy now, I don't think there are any un-rotted teeth left in the continental US.
> 
> ALSO now there is [art for #4 by the beautiful Cecelia](http://werefoxes.tumblr.com/post/51714057484/halffizzbin-okay-guys-get-ready-this-one-is) (who may or may not have inspired the name of Princess Cecelia :D)


End file.
